Who do I really Love?
by Archery-Princess57
Summary: Tristan, Duke, Kaiba, Marik and Yugi are head-over-heels for Serenity but she’s in love with Bakura. But these five boys don’t care and will do the craziest things just to get with her. That includes kidnap, stalking, AND riding on goats?
1. Happy Birthday, Serenity!

Hey!!! Think this is one of my other fanfics? Wrong!! This time my sister is the writer. She's just using my pen name, (which I hope you don't mind), but if she writes a whole lot of fanfics, she's getting her own. Anyways, I'll be going now and let her do all the talking and writing. I'll be checking in once in while to see how she's doing. Please be easy on her, (meaning NO flames). K, well, I'll be going now. Remember to check out my fanfics, Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition #1 Killing for Love, (in progress), and One Truth, Many Lies, (coming soon). Till then, peace!!! ^_~  
  
Hi! I am Archery-Princess57's sister. This is my first fanfic, (and it's of Yu-Gi-Oh!). I hope you enjoy it!!! ^_^  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up. The creator is Kazuki Takahashi.  
  
The following disclaimer is funny but true.  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Taylor. She belongs to the fanfic called Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition #1 Killing for Love and to any other fanfics she's in. Her creator is pen name Archery-Princess57.  
  
Who do I really Love?  
  
*****Scene 1*****  
  
Happy Birthday, Serenity!!!!  
  
The sun's rays brightly shone in the young teen's room as she gets up in her bed and let out a yawn. To anybody, this will be just a regular day but to her, this day was a special day. Today was the day that she celebrates a year getting older and today, the young brown eyed was turning fifteen.  
  
She slowly got out of her pink sheets and made her way to the bathroom. After a long and cold shower, (for her older brother had spent all morning showering taking all the hot water), she changed into her party dress. She admired the dress for her mother has made the garment with all of her effort into it. It was a long dress, which reached up to her ankles, and was colored a soft pink. On the edge of the sleeves and skirt were patterned darker pink roses. She looked like an elegant princess getting ready for a ball.  
  
A good smelling aroma filled her nose for she knew somebody was downstairs cooking. She ran down the stairs in her heels and was surprise to see what her older brother was doing, (and wearing).  
  
Joey Wheeler was holding a bowl full of cake batter and he was wearing a pink, lace apron that read in big black letters, "I like cooking, I like baking, but I LOVE eating."  
  
Joey ran up to his younger sister and embraced her.  
  
Joey: Happy Birthday Serenity!! You look so cute in that dress!!!  
  
Serenity: Thank you!!! Are you making a cake Joey?  
  
Joey: Uh no.  
  
Serenity: Are you sure?????  
  
Joey: I'm just making pan-CAKE, I mean eggs.  
  
Serenity was about to reply but was interrupted by the ringing of the doorbell.  
  
Joey: Get that door and check who it is.  
  
Serenity: Okay big brother.  
  
Serenity's heels made a soft clicking sound as she made her way to the door. She opened the door and was surprise to see her best friends; Mai Valentine, Hana Taylor, and Téa Gardener coming so early.  
  
Mai, Hana, and Téa: Happy birthday, Serenity!!!!  
  
Serenity: Thank you guys!!!  
  
Serenity opened the door a bit farther to let the three girls in who were bearing gifts. The three teenage girls were dressed elegantly for each had on a nice dress. Mai was wearing a lilac colored dress with the top colored a darker purple. It was sleeveless and on her arms were silk elbow- high gloves. Her hair was let down and gelled and on her ears were long dangling crystal earrings. As for Téa, her ruffled modern Victorian dress was a sky blue while her skirt was covered in dark blue glitter. Her hair was neatly put into a French bun and her ears sparkled with diamond studs. Hana was wearing a red dress that had a huge artificial rose on one of the straps and silver high heels. On one ear she wore a diamond stud shape as a flower and on her other ear was long, thin diamonds dangling down. Serenity was surprised for she was only turning fifteen, not her sweet sixteen and everybody was dressed for a ball.  
  
The three teenage girls plopped to the couch and Mai strapped off her heels.  
  
Mai: Man these heels were killing me.  
  
Joey waved hi to the girls and told them to relax for the party hasn't started yet.  
  
Mai: Wow Joseph, you look great in that apron.  
  
Joey knew it was just a comment in a sarcastic tone but blushed and complimented the three guests on their wearing. Hana ran up to Joey and greeted him with a kiss.  
  
Serenity was about to close the door but heard rolling down on the outside pavement. She was surprised to see little Mokuba Kaiba dressed in a blue suit rolling a wagon full of presents followed by Ishizu Ishtar.  
  
Mokuba: Happy Birthday Serenity sorry I'm late oh wait I'm early okay fine I'll be going inside now hope you like your gifts!!!!  
  
Mokuba's sentence was squashed together as he continued his way inside. Joey, his little sister, and the three early coming guests sweat dropped seeing Mokuba has brought so many presents.  
  
Ishizu, who was dressed in a strapless green dress and her hair was in a high bun with her bangs curled, ran up and hugged Serenity. Serenity was glad seeing the Egyptian teen.  
  
Ishizu: Happy Birthday Miss. Wheeler!!!  
  
Serenity: Hey Ishizu!! Glad you're here!!!  
  
Mokuba: I brought you six hundred presents, Serenity. The other wagons will be towed in by my guards.  
  
Serenity hopped to the side as five guards reeled in five more wagons and left without a word.  
  
Serenity: Mokuba, you didn't have to!!  
  
Joey: What??!! Six hundred presents!! I brought her only five hundred!!! That's one thousand more than what I brought her!!!  
  
Mai: One hundred more, stupid.  
  
Téa: Whoa, I can understand Mokuba affording that much gifts with how much money his and his older brother owns but you Joey?  
  
Joey: Hey Téa I'm not poor!!  
  
Téa: Then how did you buy five hundred presents for your little sister, Joey?!  
  
Joey: I been working all summer and I earned myself enough money. There was some money left from the check I used to pay for Serenity's operation. But then I was running fifty dollars short.  
  
Téa: Where you got the fifty dollars you needed?  
  
Joey: Um, remember when your fifty dollar bill was missing?  
  
Téa: What?! You stole my fifty dollar bill and used it?!  
  
Joey: Sorry Téa but it was only a fifty.  
  
Téa: ONLY A FIFTY!!!! Joey, I needed that money. You better pay me back!  
  
Hana: Can you guys shut up?! You're giving the birthday girl a headache.  
  
Mai: Too late; they already gave me a headache. I'm surprise Serenity is still standing.  
  
Serenity *sweat drop*: Guys....  
  
The teens were interrupted by a disturbing couch. Serenity turned around and was surprise to see five teenage boys dressed up in suits each holding a neatly wrapped gift. She was most surprised to see Seto Kaiba and Marik Ishtar.  
  
Serenity: Who invited you two?!  
  
Seto: We wanted to surprise you.  
  
Marik: Of course, Serenity. Don't you want us here?  
  
Serenity: Um, hey then just come inside.  
  
Yugi: No, we want you to open them now.  
  
Serenity: But...  
  
Duke: C'mon Serenity. Please.  
  
Serenity: Um..  
  
Seto, Marik, Yugi, Duke, and Tristan: Please...  
  
Serenity: Um okay....  
  
Tristan was first in line to give her the gift and he was wearing a brown suit. It was flat and when Serenity opened it, she was surprise to see it was a St. Joan dueling card.  
  
Serenity (thinking): I only dueled once before and I'm not planning to play again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Serenity's imagination *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity: I play St. Joan!  
  
St. Joan was summoned and quickly turned to its master with red eyes.  
  
Serenity: Attack!!!  
  
St. Joan raised her sword and was ready to attack Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Hey wait, I mean attack my opponent's monster; not me!!!!  
  
St. Joan didn't listen and chased Serenity around the room.  
  
Serenity: Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity: Um, thanks for the card, Tristan. It was really nice of you for giving it to me.  
  
Tristan: No prob; I noticed that you won the duel with a St. Joan card back in the virtual world against Nezbit so I decided to get you your own.  
  
Serenity: Aaw thanks Tris. You're so sweet.  
  
Tristan smiled and walked into the house. Duke was up next and he was dressed in a red suit.  
  
Duke: This is for you, my lovely Serenity.  
  
The gift was very small and a cube shape.  
  
Serenity (thinking): I wonder what this is.  
  
When Serenity opened it, she was dumfounded to find a dice but except for black circles representing the numbers, it was red hearts.  
  
Serenity (thinking): I should have known.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Serenity's imagination *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity: Stupid dice! Like I will need you!  
  
Serenity tossed the dice in the wastebasket but it shockingly bounced back and hit her forehead.  
  
Serenity: Ow!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity: Oh thank you, Duke!  
  
Duke: Anything for you my Serenity.  
  
Duke bends down to kiss Serenity's hand but Tristan pulled him in.  
  
Yugi was next in line and held up his gift. It was a tiny box and when Serenity opened it, she was surprise (and practically blind).  
  
It was a huge diamond ring on a golden band and when it reflected in the sunlight, bright rays came from the ring.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Serenity's imagination *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity: Oooooooo. Look at my diamond ring!!!  
  
She moved it into the sun and reflecting rays shine to her eyes.  
  
Serenity: I'm blind!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity: Oh thank you Yugi but I can't accept this. This is like a wedding ring and it must have cost a fortune.  
  
Yugi: No Serenity, please take it.  
  
Serenity: Yugi..  
  
Téa: What?! Yugi?!  
  
Yugi: Téa?!  
  
Téa grabbed Yugi and pulled him into the house.  
  
Marik was next in his fine purple suit. His gift was a big square shape. Serenity opened it slowly not really trusting the ex-maniac. It was a box but what was inside made Serenity smiled. It was an Egyptian necklace fit for an ancient queen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Serenity's imagination *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity: Look at me, I'm the Egyptian queen!!! Bow to me you slaves!  
  
Supposedly her friends: What?! We're not your slaves! Get her!  
  
Serenity: Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next was the C.E.O named Seto Kaiba dressed in a silver suit. His present was long and slim. Serenity slowly opened it expecting a bomb to explode but instead she founded a perfume bottle. It was filled with a pink liquid and on the bottle read "Cherry Essence, fit for a princess" but on the back read "WARNING: DO NOT WEAR IN THE SUN!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Serenity's imagination *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity: Ooh, perfume!!!  
  
Sprays it on.  
  
Serenity: Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! It burns!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Serenity: Oh, thank you Kaiba!!!!  
  
Seto: I got another gift for you.  
  
Serenity: Oooo, really? Where is it, then?  
  
Seto smirked and while Serenity looks around confusingly, he wrapped his arms around Serenity's waist and pulled her closer to him, pressing his lips hard against hers.  
  
Joey came from the kitchen holding a big cake with pink roses and icing.  
  
Joey: Ta da!! Look at the cake I baked for you, Serenity!!!  
  
Joey turned and saw Kaiba kissing Serenity (ON THE LIPS!!!!) and rage filled him up in a second.  
  
Joey: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey then ran up to Kaiba and pushed the C.E.O. away from Serenity.  
  
Seto: Why you did that for, Wheeler?!  
  
Joey: What were you doing kissing my sister????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: *Smirks* Don't like the surprise present I gave to your sister, Wheeler?  
  
Joey: What???!!! Get out of my house!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seto: Make me.  
  
Ishizu: Seto???!!!  
  
Seto: Ishizu??!! I didn't know you were there!  
  
Ishizu: What??!! Does it matter if I was there or not!!!!  
  
Seto: .......  
  
Ishizu: Oh great, so now you can kiss any girl behind your girlfriend's back!  
  
Seto: Ishizu...  
  
Ishizu pulled Kabia's ear and pushed into the house.  
  
A huge sweat drop formed on Serenity's face as she slammed the door close and threw herself onto the couch but the doorbell rang again.  
  
Serenity (thinking): Ugh!! No more!  
  
Serenity sighed and dragged herself to the door but when she opened it, her face turned into a bright red. There stood in front of her was Ryou Bakura whose face was red too. He was holding a white fluffy teddy bear whose paws were connected to a red pouch shaped as a heart. The pouch was filled with little candies.  
  
Bakura: Happy Birthday, Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Oh thank you, Bakura!!!  
  
Serenity took the bear and looked down at it happily. This was just the kind of gift she wanted. Just a small gift could make the chestnut haired girl happy.  
  
Bakura smiled greatly.  
  
Bakura: Glad you like it.  
  
Serenity: *blushes* Come on inside, Bakura. Joey made some delicious cake.  
  
Bakura: Oh great.  
  
Serenity and Bakura stepped into the house which was now pumping with music. Serenity and Bakura quietly sat on the couch and watch the scene. Joey was now wearing a blue suit and was dancing with Hana. Téa was dancing with Yugi, Mai was dancing with Tristan, Seto was dancing with Ishizu, and the rest of the guys stood around watching and eating.  
  
Bakura glanced over to Serenity and with all of his courage, decided to ask if she would like to dance with him.  
  
Bakura: Um Serenity?  
  
Serenity: *turns to Bakura and smiles* Yes Bakura?  
  
Bakura: Would you like to da-  
  
But he was interrupted by Duke and Marik.  
  
Duke: Let's dance Serenity.  
  
Marik: No, Serenity dance with me.  
  
Serenity: But..  
  
Duke grabbed Serenity and started dancing with her.  
  
Numerously, Marik will push Duke over just to dance with Serenity. The brown eyed teenage girl couldn't keep her eyes off of Bakura. She couldn't bear seeing Bakura so sad for Serenity knew he wanted to dance with her but wouldn't want to get in the way. Serenity was so distracted with Bakura that she didn't noticed Duke's foot and tripped right onto the white haired teen.  
  
When Serenity's brown eyes met Bakura's blue ones, a crimson scar went over both their faces. Bakura helped Serenity up and since their hands were linked together, Bakura decided to ask.  
  
Bakura: You want to dance with me, Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Love you I mean love too.  
  
Bakura accompanied the chestnut haired girl to the middle of the room and to their surprise, a slow song went on but they continued dancing anyway; while blushing of course.  
  
Serenity (thinking): Wow, he's a way better dancer than any of the other guys. He doesn't step on my feet like Duke does.  
  
Bakura (thinking): Wow, she's a great dancer. She looks even more beautiful than earlier today.  
  
Joey: Okay, time to chow down on some cake.  
  
Everybody: Yeah!  
  
Joey took hold of his younger sister's arm and pulled her to the table. In front of her was a huge cake decorated with pink roses and icing. On the top was written "Happy Birthday Serenit".  
  
Téa: Hey what happened to the y in Serenity?  
  
Duke was blushing with icing dripping from his mouth.  
  
Hana: Ew Duke, you're really making a bad impression to Serenity.  
  
Duke blushed even harder as Hana exploded laughing.  
  
Serenity: The cake looks so beautiful, Joey!!!  
  
Joey: Anything for my old sister. *sniffling* You're getting so old!!!!  
  
Mai: Give it a break Joey.  
  
Joey: It's something called being sarcastic, Mai.  
  
Mai: Whatever.  
  
Serenity: Oh you guys are the best! *She runs and hugs Joey*  
  
Duke: Can we eat now?  
  
Tristan: Can't you wait hotshot?  
  
Yugi: Make a wish Serenity.  
  
Joey: No, not now.  
  
Yugi: Why?  
  
Joey: Because....*clears up throat* Happy Birthday, to you. Happy Birthday, to you. Happy Birthday dear Serenity. Happy Birthday to you.  
  
Mai: Man, Joey you are the worst singer on earth. If you were on American Idol, Simon will kick you out as soon as you open your mouth. (I do not own American Idol.)  
  
Joey: Zip it.  
  
Serenity looked at the brightly lighted candles and closed her eyes.  
  
Serenity (thinking): I wish I can be with my true lover forever.  
  
When she opened her eyes, the white haired teen stood before her.  
  
Serenity: Bakura.....  
  
Bakura: Made a good wish, Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Yeah I hope it comes true.  
  
Bakura took Serenity's hand and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
Bakura: And so do I.  
  
Serenity: Bakura....  
  
Duke and Marik moved between them to get some cake.  
  
Serenity sighed as Joey got her a huge piece of ice cream cake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The party soon came to an end and the guests bided Serenity a happy birthday and goodbye. Bakura was the last to leave.  
  
Bakura: Thank you for inviting me to your party, Serenity. I had fun.  
  
Serenity: Glad you came.  
  
Bakura: Yeah me too.  
  
Serenity smiled and moved closer to Bakura staring deeply into his crystal blue eyes. She brushed a small kiss on his cheek which made Bakura blush madly.  
  
Bakura then wrapped his arms around Serenity's waist and lowered his lips to hers but quickly released her when Joey came.  
  
Joey: Oh you're still here, Bakura? I thought everybody left.  
  
Bakura: Oh well I was just wishing a happy birthday and goodbye to your sister.  
  
Serenity: Good-bye, Bakura. Have a good night.  
  
Bakura: Same to you. Bye.  
  
Serenity: Bye!!  
  
Bakura waved, smiled, and left into the starry night. Serenity watched him go to his car and leave but she couldn't stop staring at where he left. She was smiling and dazed out.  
  
Joey: Serenity...you still there?  
  
Joey was waving his hand in front of his little sister's face, trying to get her attention.  
  
Serenity: Oh sorry I was thinking.  
  
Joey: Are you okay? You're like spaced out or something.  
  
Serenity: I'm doing great, Joey.  
  
Serenity grinned to her brother and wished him good night as she walked up the stairs to her bedroom. She took a quick shower and changed into her nightgown. She lay in her bed and was silently wishing.  
  
Serenity: I wish I can be with Bakura forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well that's chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh and let me say a thing or two before I go. My sister let me used her character Hana but that doesn't mean you can use her. She's a creation by my sister and is not allowed to be used by anybody except for my sister and me, (actually just my sister but I got permission from her to use Hana.) also, Bakura and Marik are separated from their yami but I still haven't thought about Yugi and Yami Yugi. Well I hope you read my upcoming chapters of this fanfic. Bye!!!!!!! ^_~  
  
Hey this is Archery!!!! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my sister's fanfic. Remember to read mine's too. Remember, NO FLAMES. Okay well I'll be leaving you guys now. Till then peace!!^_^ 


	2. Fun at the Amusement Park

Hey ya guys!!!! It's Archery!!!! Just checking up on my sister's work again. It looks like she's doing great. Remember NO FLAMES. K, well I'll be going now. Talk to all of you later. Remember to read my two fanfics. Okay, bye!!! ^_^  
  
Hey!!! It's me again!!! I noticed I made a mistake. Bakura has brown eyes not blue. Lol. Well, here's my fanfic. Hope you enjoy it!! ^_^  
  
Shiftgun: Yeah I guess you can say I have creativity in my story. Hehe. Hm, I will probably try out your suggestion. I'm updating so you can put that fist down.  
  
Evy: It was funny when Seto kissed Serenity. My sister, Archery-Princess57, laughed so hard when she read it. Yeah, Bakura ALMOST kissed Serenity. Lol.  
  
To all of my reviewers: Thank you for reading my fanfic and for the reviews!!! ^_^  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up.  
  
The following disclaimer is funny but true.  
  
*Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Taylor. She belongs to the fanfic called Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition #1 Killing for Love and to any other fanfics she's in. Her creator is pen name Archery-Princess57.  
  
Who do I really Love?  
  
*****Scene 2*****  
  
Fun at the Amusement Park  
  
Joey: Hey Serenity!!! Wake up!!!  
  
Joey grabbed a pillow and smack Serenity's face. Serenity jumped and screamed.  
  
Serenity: Omigosh, what happened?!  
  
Joey: C'mon sis, get out of bed.  
  
Serenity looked up to her older brother and threw herself back in bed.  
  
Serenity: No.......  
  
Joey: C'mon Serenity. We're going to the amusement park.  
  
Serenity: Hm, no I don't want to go. I'm too tired.  
  
Joey: Oh c'mon, the rest of the guys are coming including Duke and Bakura.  
  
Serenity: Bakura is coming! Okay I'll go!!!!  
  
Serenity bolted right out of bed and ran to the bathroom.  
  
Joey (thinking): Why the sudden change?  
  
After Serenity changed into a jean skirt and a cuffed-up blouse, she went down the stairs to the kitchen to grab something to eat. She began pouring the orange juice into the tall glass cup but memories of last night's party flashed into her head.  
  
Joey: Serenity!!!!  
  
Serenity: What....  
  
Joey: You're making a mess!!!  
  
Serenity finally snapped back to reality and realized that the juice has overfilled the cup and spilled all over the floor.  
  
Serenity: Oh, I'm sorry Joey. I will go clean it up right away.  
  
Serenity took a damp sponge and cleaned up the mess. After a quick helping of waffles, the two teens rushed to the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nobody else has shown up yet so Joey assisted in getting a couple of snacks while Serenity waits for the others on the bench.  
  
The chestnut sighed and flopped onto a wooden bench impatiently waiting. Well only waiting for one person. And that was Bakura.  
  
Serenity (thinking): That kiss. It felt so magical. Okay well it was almost a kiss but close enough. I will never forget how I first fell head over heels for him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback begins *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The silver raindrops hit hardly against the young girl's brown eyes as she ran across the street and miraculously didn't got hit by a car. She just came back from the library with an armload of books and she was already late in meeting her older brother at the bus stop. Her book bag was ripped open for she hurryingly tried to stuff the extra text books into it before the library closed just causing the zipper to break right off and she was shockingly locked up inside of the reference building before a security guard freed her. She loved reading but besides that, she had a twenty page report due the next day and it raged her and her classmates when their English teacher just told them now. To make matters even worst, her computer was bust up. She continued her way and finally stopped at a bus stop. She then realized that the sign wasn't the usual one she and her brother meet at after school. She glanced at her watch then let out a long groan. She remembered the schedule on the other bus stop and that bus was leaving in a few minutes. There was no way now that she can reach there in time. She stared at the bus stop sign and sighed. The next bus was coming in fifteen minutes. She wondered where her older brother is and anger slowly boiled inside of her. She felt like she was going to be erupting any second now. Her brother was nowhere to be seen, her book bag was ripped up, and she had four different subjects to be done that night plus the essay. She began stumping on all of the flowers in front of her but when she was about to stump on a daisy, her foot got stuck in the mud and when she tried to set her foot free, fell over. But she surprisingly never reached the ground. She confusingly looked up and she was staring into soft brown eyes. She was in the arms of her rescuer and his eyes mesmerized her. Her rescuer finally spoke up and his voice immediately perked up her ears. "Serenity, are you all right? You almost fell down. Glad I was here just in time to catch you." The chestnut didn't know what to say. Those eyes made her go into a whole new different world. "Serenity?....... Serenity?" Her lips finally moved and her voice did the talking. Almost automatically as if she couldn't control herself. "Thanks Bakura." ""No prob. So what are you doing out here in the rain? You're going to get sick." "I'm, um, supposed to meet Joey but I kind of ended up at the wrong place. So I'm just now waiting for the bus." "But the last bus left already. Didn't you read the schedule?" She turned around and groaned even more. She was looking at yesterday's time. The bus did left. "Gosh now I have to walk home. Um, I guess I have to get going now. Thanks for what you did Bakura." She slightly smiled and turned to leave but somebody caught her arm. "I'll give you a ride home." She turned around and couldn't turn down the offer. She was getting freezing cold. "Really? Oh thank you Bakura!" "No problem at all." He turned started walking off with Serenity behind him. They finally stopped at a beat up car with the front bumper missing and a burned out light. He opened the door and let her slid into the passenger seat and closed the door just like a gentleman would. He opened the door to the driver's seat but hesitated to turn the ignition on. "Nice and cozy." The chestnut haired said mostly trying to cheer Bakura up that he didn't had such a nice vehicle. It wasn't the best car in the world but something in it made it just perfect. Serenity sighed peacefully and lay back, thinking maybe it was just the atmosphere. The white haired teenage boy turned to Serenity and smiled and then looked back out the front window turning the key to start the motor. In no time at all they were in front of a small house. Bakura got out of the car and opened the passenger's door. He helped her out of the car but as soon as she got out, stayed put next to the car. "Well see you later!!" Serenity smiled and waved running up to her steps. When she reached out to open the door, she lost controlled of her legs and fell backwards but something made her stop. She regained her balance and turned around to see Ryou Bakura. His arms were still wrapped around her waist and Serenity's face reddened a bit. "Thanks Bakura." But his eyes were still glued to hers. Serenity's eyes couldn't move either. She just stayed there in the arms of Bakura her eyes deeply staring into his. They both closed their eyes and as Bakura just brushed his lips against hers..... "Serenity!" Bakura quickly released Serenity whose face was a bright red. At the door was blond haired teen that looked around frowning. "Joey! Um, well bye Bakura!!!!" Serenity turned and ran up the stairs. She slammed the door and leaned back on it with her eyes closed.  
  
I'm falling....  
  
Falling....  
  
Falling...  
  
Never stopping....  
  
I'm falling forever as darkness takes over me.......  
  
I'm being sucked into a dark hole....  
  
I'm lost and nobody can find me....  
  
Nobody......  
  
Except for you.....  
  
You reach out and grab for me.....  
  
You keep me close to you never wanting to let me go....  
  
You softly whisper into my ear telling me you're always here....  
  
You vow to never let me get lost again......  
  
To never be sucked in that dark hole again.....  
  
To never fall again.....  
  
Your eyes fill with tears but the windows to your soul stay open....  
  
Your lips are frozen but your words stay meaningful......  
  
And your heart is beating faster.....  
  
With rhythm.....  
  
With fear........  
  
With love.......  
  
And your heart beats faster but stays strong....  
  
I know you....  
  
I love you....  
  
'Cause you are my eyes.....  
  
My lips.....  
  
My heart.....  
  
My-  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback Ends *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura: Are you awake?  
  
Serenity immediately was startled and when she opened her eyes, found she was staring into soft brown eyes.  
  
Serenity: Bakura.....  
  
The white haired teen smiled and sat next to the chestnut haired.  
  
Bakura: Where are your brother and the other guys?  
  
Serenity: Um, Joey went to get some snacks and the other guys haven't arrived yet.  
  
Bakura: Oh ok. Well I guess I'll stay here with you for a while.  
  
Serenity: Um yeah.  
  
Bakura pulled out a folded paper from his pocket and neatly smoothed it out in front of him and Serenity.  
  
Bakura: This is a map of the amusement park. We can check out all the rides we're going to. I told the woman at the front booth that Joey already paid for me so she handed me my ticket and told me that Joey asked her to keep the tickets hold until we arrived.  
  
Serenity: Oh ok. Hey why don't we go to the carousel first? It's my favorite ride. Oh but that's if you and the other guys want to.  
  
Bakura: Okay, why don't we go now?  
  
Serenity: Great!  
  
Bakura helped Serenity up and hand in hand, walked to the merry-go- round.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A woman with a red dress uniform and curly blue hair stood next to the gate surrounding the carousel. She smiled brightly as a white and chestnut haired approached her.  
  
Lee-lee: Hello, I'm Lee-lee. This is a perfect ride for a couple like you guys!  
  
Serenity and Bakura glanced at each other and blushed.  
  
Bakura: We are just friends; best friends actually.  
  
Lee-lee: Sure!! That really explains why you two lovebirds are holding hands!  
  
The white and chestnut haired blushed even harder and quickly pulled away. Lee-lee laughed and opened the gate to let the two flustered teens in.  
  
Bakura helped Serenity up on a stone horse and he went on another one behind the chestnut. The ride soon started causing them to spin. Bakura got easily sick but Serenity had a great time. She enjoys the cool breezes ruffling her hair. She rested her head on the gold metal bar and she couldn't help but laugh at the uneasy white haired teen behind her.  
  
The ride finally stopped and as she was about to stepped off, a loud commotion came from across from her. She quickly looked up and was shocked by the scene.  
  
Five teenage boys were running her way, yelling. One had black, the other brown, and white-blond, multi-color, and another brown head.  
  
Serenity: Oh no.  
  
White-blond haired: Serenity! Hey! Serenity! Hey Serenity!  
  
He was soon knocked over by a Frisbee.  
  
Kid: I didn't do it!  
  
The white-blond haired all of the sudden had a dark expression.  
  
White-blond haired: You will pay for what you have done you miserable human of small youth!!! I will send you into the Shadow Realm with my mighty Millennium Rod!!!!! Muahahhahahahhahahahahhahahahahahhahaaaaaaaahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahha hahahahhahahahhahahahahahahhahahahahhahahahhahahhahahahhahahahhahhahahahahah ahahahhahahahahahhhahahahhahahahhahahahhahahhahahhahahha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kid: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away*  
  
The white-blond haired then was knocked over by a black haired.  
  
The black haired: I'm here my dear darling Serenity!! *Kissing her hand*  
  
Serenity: Oh um hi Duke.  
  
Brown haired: Hey Serenity!!! Hey Serenity!!!!  
  
Serenity: Oh hi uh guys.  
  
Serenity (thinking): This is just a dream. I'm still peacefully riding the carousel with cutie Bakura right behind me. None of these other baboons are here to get with me. Right?  
  
But it wasn't a dream and there were other boys running up to her.  
  
The chestnut sighed and Bakura came to help her off of the stone horse.  
  
She lifted her gaze to see her older brother Joey, arm-in- arm with his girlfriend, Hana and they were followed by Mai Valentine and a fuming Téa.  
  
Serenity (thinking): I wonder why Téa is so mad. Probably from being left behind from Yugi just because he wants to see me. *Sigh*  
  
Joey: Hey sis! Looks like you already got the tickets.  
  
Serenity: Oh yeah! Bakura got them.  
  
Joey: Ok well let's go! I brought the snacks. Give them the snacks Hana. Hana?  
  
Hana: =^^= Yum yum!!! This cotton candy is delicious!!! Especially the blueberry!! It's sweet and sugary and....  
  
Joey: Hana!!! What are you doing eating my cotton candy????!!!! I had to buy it with my money so it's my cotton candy!!!!  
  
Téa: You're money? You're money?! I had to lend you all of my cash that way you can even afford buying the snacks!!!  
  
Joey: So?! I had to buy the tickets!!  
  
Téa: No! You took money from your girlfriend!!!  
  
Hana: So that's where my money went....  
  
Joey: Ehe! I didn't take any money from you!! Really!  
  
Téa: Yeah sure. That's an original.  
  
Mai: Yeah Joey!!  
  
Joey: When did you got into this Valentine!?!  
  
Mai: Just now.  
  
Joey: And you had to share the money or else you wouldn't even be having any snacks or you might not even be here!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: Yeah!  
  
Téa: Oh be quiet Wheeler!! You don't have any money at all!  
  
Mai: Yeah!  
  
Joey and Téa: ZIP IT VALENTINE!!!!!  
  
Mai: Well sorry!  
  
Serenity: Please tell me they're not arguing. Oh please tell me they're not arguing.  
  
Bakura: Okay but things are getting....  
  
Serenity: Just don't tell me.  
  
Bakura: Ugly....  
  
Serenity: I told you not to tell me Ryou.  
  
Joey: You want your stupid snacks?! Then here!  
  
The blond hair then grabbed the snacks from Hana and stomped it on the ground.  
  
Téa: You know wha?! I don't even know why I'm even here!! I should just be going now!  
  
The brunette turned to leave but the multi-color hair stopped her.  
  
Yugi: Don't go Téa!  
  
Téa: Oh why don't you get with your girlfriend Motto! And while you're at it, you can just marry her too!  
  
Yugi: But Téa!  
  
Joey: Oh you should just let her go Yugi! Nobody needs her here!  
  
Mai: Yea-  
  
Hana: Quit it Mai. It's not working.  
  
Mai: Yeah.  
  
Téa: Fine I will leave!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Then leave!  
  
Téa: Fine!  
  
Joey: Fine!  
  
Rage boiled in Serenity's blood and she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
Serenity: COULD ALL OF YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
This made everyone stare at her but each didn't dare make a sound.  
  
Serenity began breathing heavy and collapsed on the floor.  
  
Bakura: Serenity!  
  
The white haired helped the chestnut up and her breath took a while to go back to its original state.  
  
Serenity: Sorry guys but...... *cough* We're here to have fun not to be......... *Cough* fight....ing.  
  
The young violet eyed was the first to break the silence.  
  
Hana: We're so sorry Serenity.  
  
Téa: Yeah. I guess I have been acting like a jerk.  
  
Joey: Yeah I'm sorry sis. Sorry Téa.  
  
Téa: It's all right.  
  
Mai: Yeah....  
  
Marik: I'm not sorry! Cause I didn't do anything wrong!  
  
Tristan: You should be ashamed of yourselves!  
  
Duke: All of you are a disgrace to dear darling Serenity!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: That's right!!!  
  
Seto: All of you guys are worthless jerks and should be banned from seeing Serenity for you're a disgrace to my girlfriend!  
  
"You thought I wouldn't be coming along Seto?!!"  
  
Kaiba turned to see a fuming Ishizu stump her way to her boyfriend.  
  
Seto: Ishizu! My love! I'm sorry!! I'm sorry!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ishizu: Seto, I don't even know why I even try, Kaiba.  
  
Seto: But I'm sorry Ishizu!!!!! I'm sorry! You know I love you!  
  
Ishizu: That's what you keep saying to me Kaiba but I don't... *Sniffles* I don't think I can ever trust you anymore!!!!!  
  
Seto: But Ishizu!!!!  
  
Ishizu: Just leave me alone!  
  
The young Egyptian teen's sniffles broke into a sob and she turned running away from the group of teens.  
  
Seto went after her and so did Marik worrying his sister will get lost in such a large amusement park.  
  
Bakura: Wow that was....dramatic.  
  
Serenity: Yeah.... At least it scared off Kaiba and Marik.  
  
Joey: What was that Serenity?  
  
Serenity: Um nothing ehe. Let's just go have some fun.  
  
Everybody else: Yeah!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Let me go get you something Serenity!  
  
Duke: No let me get you something. I got the ching-ching.  
  
Yugi: As you know already Serenity, my grandfather owns one of the top game shops here in Domino City and that means I got the money.  
  
Téa: *Sigh*  
  
Serenity: Okay so where should we head off to first?  
  
Hana and Joey: The food court!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity, Bakura, Téa, Yugi, Tristan, Mai and Duke: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Téa: Why not the "The Long Shot"?  
  
Mai: The Long Shot? What is that?  
  
Téa: Just the best roller coaster ride ever! C'mon! I never went on it before but we could all try it out together!  
  
Hana: K, but before that let's-  
  
Joey and Hana: Eat!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mai: Don't you guys ever get tired of eating?  
  
Tristan: No cause Joey and my cousin are tweedle-dee and tweedle-dum. These two lovey doveys are inseparable and love to eat!  
  
Hana and Joey: That's right!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hana: ^^  
  
Joey: ^_______________________^  
  
Serenity: *Sigh* C'mon let's go to the ride!  
  
Bakura: Okay!  
  
The teens soon walked to the roller coaster but not before eating two foot long chili dogs. (Of course Hana and Joey ate the most with Hana eating five and Joey eating four.)  
  
Serenity shielded her eyes from the blinding light as she stared up at the roller coaster. Excitement filled her up but Bakura didn't felt the same way. Just glancing at the ride made him want to vomit and run away and he wished he was just as brave as Serenity.  
  
Téa: Well c'mon before the line gets longer!  
  
Hana: I think I'm going to barf. I ate so much I don't think I would be able to survive such a harsh ride.  
  
Joey walked over to his girlfriend and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Joey: Oooooohh well let's see if you can survive the Joey coaster.  
  
Hana: The Joey wha-  
  
But Hana stopped in mid-sentence as Joey's embrace became even tighter and before Hana could tell him to stop; he carried her and began swirling around.  
  
Hana: Joey no!  
  
But Joey ignored her and continued spinning around and just when Hana thought her stomach would give in, the blond haired turned the violet eyed to face him and pressed his lips hard on hers. Instead, Hana gave into the kiss and neither she nor her boyfriend wanted to move away.  
  
Hana: Oooohh! I think I just found my doctor.  
  
Joey: Yeah but I'm not going to go away until you're better Ms. Taylor.  
  
Hana: I don't think I ever want to let you go.  
  
Joey: Me neither.  
  
Mai: Ohhhhh please!!!!! You guys are going to die in such a lip lock you guys are in. Like give each other air or at least give us air cause you're like disgusting us!  
  
Joey: You're jealous Mai?  
  
The violet eyed turned away as her face burned.  
  
Mai: No....  
  
Duke: Hhahahha! Mai is jealous!  
  
Mai: I am not!  
  
Tristan: Yeah right. Your whole face is red Mai.  
  
Mai: Am not!!!!!  
  
Serenity: Okay okay guys. Let's go on the ride now.  
  
Bakura: I don't think so. I'm feeling sort of queasy right now, Serenity.  
  
Serenity: Oh please!!!!!!!!!  
  
The chestnut gave Bakura her puppy eyes but not even that convinced Bakura.  
  
Bakura: I don't really wanna go. You see I'm sort of afraid of um you see-  
  
Serenity: I understand.  
  
Bakura: Huh?  
  
Serenity: If you don't wanna go then I don't wanna go. I don't want you to be here all by yourself.  
  
Bakura: But Serenity-  
  
Serenity: No buts. Besides,  
  
Serenity flashed Bakura her pearly whites.  
  
Serenity: what kind of friend I will be if I left you here by yourself?  
  
Bakura: Thanks Serenity.  
  
Serenity: No prob.  
  
Yugi, Tristan, and Duke: If Serenity is not going, neither will I.  
  
Téa: C'mon guys let's go. Especially you Yugi.  
  
Téa pushed the whining boys to the ride followed by an arm to arm linked Joey and Hana with Mai stumping behind.  
  
Serenity and Bakura walked to a nearby bench and waited for their other friends.  
  
The teens were quiet with an uncomfortable silence but Bakura was the first to break the silence.  
  
Bakura: Do you remember that rainy day when I gave you the ride home?  
  
What startled Serenity was that fact that Bakura was the first to break the silence with something Serenity thought he would forget.  
  
Serenity: Yes I do remember, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: And do you remember how I found you in the rain?  
  
Serenity's face turned red like a bright strawberry.  
  
Serenity: Yes, I do.  
  
Ryou moved closer to Serenity and whispered his next question.  
  
Bakura: *whispering* And do you remember how we almost kissed?  
  
Serenity's body became extremely hot and sweaty as she whispered her answer.  
  
Serenity: *whispering*: Yes............  
  
Bakura: Well then I'm sorry.  
  
This made Serenity look up at him confusingly.  
  
Serenity: What?!  
  
Bakura *blushing*: I didn't mean it that way. I mean I'm sorry if I startled you with the kiss. It just came out all of the sudden and.....and....  
  
Serenity: And you enjoyed it.........  
  
Bakura: Yeah. I'm s-sorry.  
  
Serenity: Don't need to be sorry. I enjoyed it too. But it would have been better if we actually kissed.  
  
Bakura: Well then..........  
  
The white haired linked his arms around Serenity's waist and lowered his lips to hers.  
  
Serenity *thinking*: I'm actually going to kiss Bakura. I'm actually going to kiss Bakura!  
  
But just as his lips were about to touch hers, "WHAT?!" echoed through both their ears.  
  
Bakura and Serenity quickly parted and Serenity groaned seeing who was coming her way.  
  
It was no other than Marik running towards the chestnut haired.  
  
Serenity *thinking*: No, no, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: You better get away Serenity, Bakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity quickly shot up and glared at the white blond haired.  
  
Serenity: What are you talking about?! I can be with Bakura if I want to!  
  
Marik: No you can't!  
  
The white blond haired quickly pulled Serenity towards him and kissed Serenity horribly on the lips.  
  
Serenity tried to get away but she couldn't. Marik had her tight in his arms and there was no way to escape.  
  
In a flash, Marik was knocked to the ground.  
  
Serenity turned and saw Bakura standing over Marik.  
  
Bakura: I'm sorry Marik but Serenity told you to let go.  
  
Marik: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr................  
  
"Serenity! Are you okay?!"  
  
Serenity turned to find her friends back from the roller coaster.  
  
Téa: Serenity, are you okay? We saw you waving furiously to us. What happened?  
  
Serenity: That monster tried to kiss me!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity pointed to Marik who quickly got up and made an excuse.  
  
Marik: Well Bakura pushed me over!  
  
Bakura deeply blush. Everybody knew he couldn't hide the truth.  
  
Bakura: Sorry but he was bothering Serenity against her wishes. I couldn't..........I mean, I couldn't let him do that to her........  
  
Everybody still felt unsure and didn't know if they should believe Bakura or not.  
  
This got Serenity mad.  
  
Serenity: Hello!!!!!!! Don't you guys see?! Don't tell your going to believe this maniac over here!!!!  
  
As Serenity said this, she whacked Marik with her purse.  
  
Marik: You didn't have to hit me! Yet, it is an honor to be hit by Princess Serenity! Oh all hail Princess Serenity! The Queen of Domino City and with the help of her lovely prince-me- she will soon rule over the world!  
  
The lavender eyed bend down and planted a kiss on Serenity's hand.  
  
Serenity groaned and pulled away.  
  
Serenity: Get away from me Marik! *turns to Joey* Could we PLEASE actually have some real fun?! This is ridiculous!  
  
Joey: Uh sure. Where you wanna go next?  
  
Serenity: ANYWHERE.  
  
Joey: Um uh okay.  
  
For the next couple of hours, the gang went on several rides, played games, and, thanks to Hana and Joey, ate some more. Bakura won a huge stuffed monkey for Serenity after winning a ring toss game. Several times, Bakura didn't ride on rides and even though Serenity refused to go without him, he somehow persuaded her too. He didn't want Serenity to miss out on all the fun because of him. People soon started leaving and the teens were the only visitors left. The sky soon grew black and stars made their appearances.  
  
Joey: *glances at watch* Well we should get going now.  
  
Serenity: No, no wait.  
  
Joey: Serenity! It's getting late already!  
  
Serenity: No but............  
  
The chestnut's legs moved faster and sped off to a direction.  
  
Joey: Serenity! Come back here!  
  
The teens followed the girl and finally found her standing before the Ferris wheel.  
  
Serenity took a deep breath as she gazed up to the ride.  
  
Serenity: Wow...............  
  
Joey: Oh the Ferris wheel. Well....  
  
Serenity: Oh please Joey! Pleaseeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: Well. Okay.  
  
Serenity: Yay!!!!!  
  
Serenity ran up to the employee who was just about to close the ride.  
  
Serenity: Hey! We're next!  
  
The tall man looked down and yawned.  
  
Tall man: We're about to close Miss. You should be gone now.  
  
Serenity: Pretty please!  
  
Tall man: Well okay but you better hurry up.  
  
Serenity: Well it isn't only me.  
  
Tall man: Oh. A boyfriend?  
  
The rest of the teens walked behind Serenity and the man gasped.  
  
Serenity: Ehe. How about a group of friends?  
  
Tall man: Hurry up then.  
  
Serenity: Yay! Thank you!  
  
As Serenity was going to walk in the cart, Tristan, Marik, Duke, and Yugi ran up to her.  
  
Tristan: I'm sitting with her! I got here first!  
  
Marik: No. I should. I got whacked by her.  
  
Duke: No way. I'm going to be her boyfriend.  
  
Yugi: Let's let Serenity pick.  
  
Serenity looked around and she wanted to scream all of them to back off. She then noticed Bakura wandering off in the shadowy corner.  
  
Serenity felt a pang of sadness and knew right away who to pick.  
  
Serenity: I choose Bakura to be with me.  
  
Yugi, Tristan, Duke, and Marik: WHAT????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Oh my. I'm sorry Serenity but I don't feel like-  
  
Serenity: Please Bakura. We're leaving soon and the amusement park is going to close soon!  
  
Bakura: I don't know Serenity. I just don't feel like it.  
  
Serenity: Bakura you've been out of all the fun. Please be with me on this last ride tonight. Please?  
  
Bakura: Well okay Serenity. Actually... *smiling* I'll be glad to go with you on the ride.  
  
Serenity: Oh thank you Bakura!  
  
Both the teens walked to the cart and the other teens went on the other carts.  
  
Serenity sat with Bakura, Hana sat with Joey, Mai sat with Tristan, Téa sat with Yugi, and Marik sat with Duke.  
  
The ride began and Miss, Wheeler and Mr. Bakura were both quiet.  
  
Serenity was the first to break the silence.  
  
Serenity: The sky is so.....beautiful........  
  
Bakura: It is quite lovely.  
  
Serenity: Yeah it's so pretty. It takes my breath away.  
  
Bakura: You take my breath away.  
  
Serenity glanced over to Bakura and blushed.  
  
She then glanced outside and sighed.  
  
Bakura: Is something a burden to you Serenity?  
  
Serenity: It's just that. I have a group of guys who are in love with me but I'm nowhere in love with them. But I'm in love and I find myself falling.  
  
Bakura: *blushing* You should only be falling in love.  
  
Serenity: I know but I fall in love and I also fall into a pool of confusion.  
  
Bakura walked over to Serenity and placed his arms around her waist. This caught Serenity off guard and her face was a crimson red.  
  
Bakura: I don't want you to be in confusion. I want you to be in love.  
  
Serenity: Yeah but.... *gazed to the stars* love is confusion.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Whew! I finally updated! Sorry for keeping you guys wait so long. Unluckily, this fanfic will be cut short. My sister has a bunch of ideas and can't wait to try them out. Well, I'm outtie!  
  
Hey guys!! It's Archery! Yup my sister FINALLY is going to update. It's true. I have some many ideas and I don't know where to begin! ^_^; For those of who are wondering about Hana and Tristan being cousins is well Hana is my own character and I made her Tristan's cousin and Joey's girlfriend. If you guys still are confused about it, then be free to read my fanfic Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition #1 Killing for Love. It explains a lot about it. Well I hope you guys like this chapter of my sis's fic. Till then peace!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^ 


	3. A Date Ruined

Hey guys its just Archery! I'm just here to do the usual and check up on my sister's story. Good so far. No flames ok? See you later! Peace!  
  
Hey! I hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter of my story. I hope this one is just as good. Enjoy!  
  
Some things I have to name before you read the story:  
  
Every time you see a word between these :: ::. That means it's their actions for example: ::cries:: That means they're crying.  
  
Every time you see this :::::::::::: etc. That means it's separating the scenes.  
  
Every time you see this (thinking) that means they're thinking.  
  
If there is anything else you're confused about just ask!!   
  
Macy: Lolz. I Bakura and Serenity does make a cute couple don't they? .  
  
Serpent Night Dragon: Lolz. So many questions yet so many answers!! Just keep on reading and the answers to all of your questions will be revealed!!  
  
clyde007: Wow! I updated now! Lolz. : D  
  
vilya: What happens next? Well, a lot of things which you may be surprise of. You really think it's realistic? Thank you very much for the comment!!!! That's exactly what I want people to say! Thx.  
  
: Thanks for the reviews!:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! All the characters belong to the great anime called Yu-Gi-Oh! Except for the characters I made up.  
  
The following disclaimer is funny but true.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Hana Taylor. She belongs to the fanfic called Yu-Gi-Oh! Love Edition #1 Killing for Love and to any other fanfics she's in. Her creator is pen name Archery-Princess57 (my sister).  
  
Who do I really Love?  
  
Scene 3  
  
A Date Ruined  
  
"Give me some more coffee."  
  
"But Serenity! You had enough coffee already! Not even I will drink four cups of strong, black coffee!"  
  
"You think I care! Give me another cup of coffee and don't even try sneaking spoonfuls of sugar in it!"  
  
"Serenity! You are NOT going to drink more coffee!"  
  
"Oh give me the stupid pitcher!"  
  
The chestnut haired grabbed the glass cup from Joey and in a couple of seconds, swallowed up all of the caffeine drink.  
  
Joey: Serenity!  
  
Serenity: Oh leave me alone Joey!  
  
Joey: I know you had a bad day yesterday but-  
  
Serenity: Oh you don't know anything big brother! You don't know- you don't kno- ::rests head on table causing the cups to knock over and breaks into sobs:: Oh Joey yesterday must have been the worst day of my life! Just when I thought we would end the day peacefully, those stupid buffoons had to come and trample over Bakura and me! Now Bakura is badly hurt and thinks I'm a horrible girl and it's my fault all of this happened!  
  
Joey: Serenity, you know Bakura does NOT blame you for his injuries. He just thought maybe it was best if he didn't go on the ride. AND he was concern about your injuries not his. You know how Bakura is.  
  
Serenity: You're right! That gives just another reason on why I'm so horrible! ::Cries even more::  
  
Joey: Serenity the game of love is hard I have to admit. But look at Hana and me. We're a couple and you and Bakura can become one too.  
  
Serenity: Huh? I don't like Bakura.  
  
Joey: ::sarcastic tone:: That's a very good cover. Nobody will know you have a crush on Bakura.  
  
Serenity sobs became louder and Joey knew he made a bad mistake.  
  
Joey: Uh I didn't mean it that way!  
  
Serenity: No Joey you're right! I'm just bad. Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad............  
  
The phone rang and as Serenity continued on, Joey picked it up.  
  
Joey: Serenity it's for you!  
  
Serenity: Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad......  
  
Joey: It's Bakura!  
  
Serenity: Ba- ::gasp:: Bakura.........  
  
Joey: Well don't keep Bakura waiting! Get the phone already!  
  
Serenity: But.........  
  
Joey thrust the cordless phone in his sister's hand.  
  
Joey: You need to talk to him Seren. Or you will never forgive yourself even though you did nothing wrong.  
  
Serenity: But Joey I can't-  
  
Bakura: Hello? Is anybody there?  
  
Joey: Well...  
  
Serenity took a deep breath and exhaled as she placed the receiver to her mouth.  
  
Serenity: Hello?  
  
Bakura: Serenity? How's your morning? Fine I hope.  
  
The chestnut pasted on a huge smile revealing her pearly whites.  
  
Serenity: Perfect. Just perfect.  
  
Joey shook his head and Serenity groaned.  
  
Serenity: No my day is going awful!  
  
Bakura: Oh what is being a burden to you?  
  
Serenity: Bakura it's just that.......  
  
Bakura: It's just what?  
  
Serenity: What happened yesterday. The whole day went completely wrong and the night was perfect. Being with you at the Ferris wheel. Well it started off perfect. Then those stupid idiots had to ruin everything!  
  
Bakura: Oh that's why I called.  
  
Serenity (thinking) This is it. He's going to say how awful I am. Well....here it goes.  
  
Bakura: Would you like to go out for dinner?  
  
Serenity: What?  
  
Bakura: Oh I'm sorry if I made a mistake. Maybe it's a bad idea.  
  
Serenity: What? So you're not blaming me?  
  
Bakura: Blaming you for what?  
  
Serenity: For being the most terrible girl on Earth.  
  
Bakura: Serenity you're the most prettiest, funniest, greatest personality girl I've ever met. What makes you think you are the most terrible girl on earth?  
  
Serenity: Oh um it's just that-  
  
"Serenity I need the phone!" Joey called from upstairs.  
  
Serenity: ::pulls phone away:: Ok!  
  
Bakura: So will you go?  
  
Serenity: ::smiles:: Yes I will be glad to.  
  
Bakura: Great! Pick you up by 7:00. See you tonight. Bye, Miss. Wheeler.  
  
Serenity: K. Bye Bakura!  
  
The chestnut hang up the phone and sighed dreamily.  
  
Serenity: Oh I love Bakura now!!  
  
Joey: ::very impatient:: Serenity give me the phone already!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: Oh sorry. I forgot you needed the phone.  
  
Joey: Just give me the phone or I will get it myself! For how long you take just to talk with your boyfriend the phone bill is going to be high!  
  
Serenity: Bakura isn't my boyfriend!  
  
Joey: Sure. No wonder you can't keep that smile off your face.  
  
Serenity: Cut it out! Anyways I'm going out.  
  
Joey: Out? Where?  
  
Serenity: Shopping of course!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Serenity: ::whispering:: Okay all I have to do is sneak in and change into my new clothes. No need to run in to trouble. No need to-  
  
"Uhum!"  
  
Serenity: Oh!  
  
The chestnut haired turned round and saw her brother cross armed.  
  
Joey: Explain.  
  
Serenity: Oh hey Joey, um I been shopping.  
  
Joey: Oh really. What did you bought?  
  
Serenity: Clothes.  
  
Joey: What kind of clothes?  
  
Serenity: Oh come on Joey I told you I gone shopping. Why are you so concerned about what I buy?  
  
Joey: Cuz I care.  
  
Serenity let out a snort.  
  
Serenity: You care about what?  
  
Joey: I care about what you buy now show me!  
  
Serenity: No! I told you already I bought clothes for my date with Bakura.  
  
Joey: Well lemme see 'em.  
  
Serenity: Really Joey it's just a simple wardrobe.  
  
Joey: If it was a simple wardrobe you will just show me.  
  
Serenity opened her mouth to speak but shut it quickly.  
  
Joey: Well?  
  
The chestnut was stuck and there was no way out of it now. Holding her breath, Serenity reluctantly handed her bag to her brother.  
  
Joey: See it was that simple. Why would you be scared in showing me ::looks in bag:: ::gasp::  
  
Serenity: ::gulp ::  
  
Joey: Ser-serenity..........  
  
Serenity: Joey I-  
  
Joey: You what?! You what?! Look at this! LOOK AT THIS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey pulled out the outfit and held it in disgust. In his hands he held a black, see-through halter top with a very, very, VERY low neckline and low, low, LOW rider lace up booty shorts and matching thong.  
  
Serenity: Don't you like it?  
  
Joey: YOU ARE NOT GOING TO WEAR THIS!!!!!!!!!  
  
This completely ticked the chestnut.  
  
Serenity: You don't control my life Joey!  
  
Joey: WHO SAYS I DO?!  
  
Serenity: Look at the way you're acting! You sure are acting like the controller of my life!  
  
Joey: I AM NOT! I JUST CARE ABOUT YOU!  
  
This made Serenity even angrier causing her to raise her voice.  
  
Serenity: IF YOU CARE ABOUT ME SO MUCH, YOU WOULD JUST LET ME BUY WHATEVER OUTFIT I WANT! AND I THINK I'M DOING A WAY BETTER JOB THAN YOU ON MY BACK ALL THE TIME!!!!!  
  
The blond haired let out such a hysterical laugh, it sent shivers to crawl on his sister's back.  
  
Joey: A way better job. A way better job? A WAY BETTER JOB?!  
  
The chestnut's breath caught in her throat. Drawing her breath, Serenity felt stronger to do anything she wants to do, to do anything in the world, to stand up to her overprotected brother!  
  
Joey: WELL?!!  
  
'Scratch that.'  
  
Serenity: But Joey I-  
  
Joey: I tried to be the best so I can lead you to a better life. I tried my best to be the greatest brother in the world and just when I thought I succeed for my little sister, I failed.  
  
Serenity: Oh Joey I-  
  
Joey: I can't imagine you wearing this hot mess but-  
  
Serenity: But-  
  
Joey: Whoo Hana will look damn sexy in this! Hell yea that Mami would look bangin!  
  
Serenity: Joey!  
  
Joey: Oh the point is you are NOT going to wear this piece of junk. Not now, not ever!  
  
Serenity: But Joey-  
  
Joey: AND YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT THAT DATE WITH BAKURA!  
  
Serenity's body shook with anger.  
  
Serenity: WHY DON'T YOU EVER UNDERSTAND JOEY?! AND I'M OLD ENOUGH TO THINGS ON MY OWN! ::cries:: YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: ::gasp:: Serenity I-  
  
Serenity: Just leave me alone!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity ran off to her room tears flowing out of her eyes.  
  
Serenity(thinking): Why won't Joey just listen to me for once?!  
  
Serenity slammed the door and threw herself on her bed.  
  
Serenity (thinking) Why won't Joey listen to what to I have to say?! I have a life too! I can stand up for myself now. I can-  
  
The phone rang interrupting Serenity's thoughts.  
  
Serenity: (thinking) Who will be calling me now?!  
  
The phone rang five times before Serenity actually picked it up.  
  
Serenity: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!  
  
There was silence on the other line before the caller finally asked in a bewilder tone, "Serenity? What's the matter? Am I calling you at the wrong time? Are you canceling our date?"  
  
Serenity gasped and almost dropped the phone.  
  
Serenity: (thinking) Oh no! It's Bakura! I got so mad at Joey I forgot why I was even arguing with him in the first place! But, Joey said I couldn't go on my date with Bakura. But when I picked up the phone and screamed at him accidentally, he thought I was canceling our date. And he sounded so sad. So sad......  
  
Bakura: Serenity? Are you there? I'm sorry if I'm bothering you when you want to be alone. We can cancel our date if you to. I understand.  
  
Serenity: Oh Bakura I-  
  
Bakura: Really Serenity. I'm so sorry for bothering you.  
  
Serenity: (thinking) But Bakura wants to go on this date with me. I can't let Bakura down. No. Joey CANNOT be controlling my life. It's my life, my decisions. And I say, I'm going on my date!  
  
Bakura: Well I guess I got to-  
  
Serenity: No! I mean I do want to go out with you. I was just having a bad day. But now that you called, I'm happy again.  
  
Bakura: Oh really! Oh I come by to pick you up now. You know what Serenity?  
  
Serenity: What? Bakura: You're the finest girl in every way that I ever I met. Don't ever change.  
  
Serenity: ::tears of joy:: Oh Bakura, you're the most finest guy I have ever met.  
  
Bakura: See you soon.  
  
Serenity: Bye!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity hanged up the phone and sighed. She was going on her date with Bakura and nobody was going to stop her. Nobody.  
  
Serenity slowly got up and grabbed the outfit on her bed. When she and Joey were fighting, she was able to seize the clothes from her brother.  
  
She carefully examined her clothes. She didn't find it trashy one bit.  
  
Grinning to herself, Serenity walked into the bathroom and took a long shower.  
  
Serenity ::thinking::: 'Joey, Joey, Joey. You can never stop me and you know that.'  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The clock ticked to 7:00 P.M. the perfect timing for Bakura to drive up.  
  
The white-haired teen walked up the steps and as he was about to ring the doorbell, a strange whispering voice began calling to him.  
  
Taking a few steps back, Bakura saw Serenity peeking her head out the window waving to him.  
  
Serenity: Go to the back door.  
  
Bakura: Serenity?  
  
Serenity: C'mon!  
  
Bakura obeyed Serenity and sneaked to the back door.  
  
As soon as he reached it, Serenity opened the door.  
  
Bakura: Serenity? What's going on?  
  
Serenity: Shhh. ::put hand near ear listening for any sounds from her brother:: Perfect. Let's go.  
  
Bakura: Is something the matt-  
  
Serenity: Shhhh. Let's go already.  
  
Before Bakura can speak another word, Serenity grabbed his arm and pulled him towards his car.  
  
Bakura got in the driver's seat while Serenity got in the passenger's seat.  
  
Serenity gasped seeing one of the lights from the kitchen went on.  
  
Bakura: Serenity is there-  
  
Serenity: Drive!  
  
Bakura: Huh?  
  
Serenity: You know! Drive! C'mon Bakura let's go!  
  
Bakura: All righty then.  
  
Bakura turned on the car and drove away.  
  
The light of the streetlights flooded into the car revealing to Bakura what Serenity was wearing.  
  
The white-haired boy was stunned. He found what Serenity was wearing a little bit too sexy....  
  
Bakura: You look uh nice tonight Serenity.  
  
Serenity flashed a wide smile not being able to hear the hesitation in her date's voice.  
  
Serenity: Thank you Bakura. I look gorgeous don't I?  
  
Bakura: You look well.  
  
Serenity: So where are we heading to?  
  
Bakura: Eating can never be so delightful.  
  
Serenity: ::eyes light up:: You mean?  
  
Bakura: ::nods:: We're going to Bon appetite! Gardens.  
  
Serenity: Oh Bakura! But that's one of the most popular, most expensive, most fabulous restaurants around! How can you-  
  
Bakura: To me, it was a cheap place to afford.  
  
Serenity: What?!  
  
Bakura: All the most popular, most expensive, most fabulous restaurants in the world are worth nothing when it's compare to the loveliest girl on Earth.  
  
Serenity: Oh Bakura! You don't have to take me out to such an expensive restaurant like Bon appetite! Gardens just to impress me!  
  
Bakura: ::hurtful look:: You don't like where I'm taking you?  
  
Serenity: Oh no! I don't mean that! I mean you don't have to take me to such a place just to impress me. There's no use in trying to impress me when just being here with you is perfect!  
  
Bakura: Being here with you is perfect.  
  
Bakura drove into the parking lot and helped Serenity out of the car.  
  
Together they walked into the restaurant and Serenity couldn't believe how the restaurant looked like.  
  
Boy people were wrong!  
  
The restaurant was more than fabulous! It was perfect!  
  
Serenity: Oh Bakura....  
  
The two teens got to there seats and a waitress came by to hand them their menus.  
  
Serenity: Bakura...... I don't know what to say.  
  
Bakura: Seeing you so happy makes me happy.  
  
Serenity: Bakura......  
  
Bakura: Do you like the seating?  
  
Serenity: Sitting by these glass windows is the perfect seating!  
  
Bakura: Serenity may I ask you something?  
  
Serenity: You just did.  
  
Bakura: Oh. Well let me ask you something else then.  
  
Serenity: K.  
  
Bakura: Why would a lovely girl like you be in love with a stupid boy like me?  
  
This caught Serenity off-guard.  
  
Serenity: Bakura you're not stupid one bit. Who told you were?  
  
Bakura: It's the facts.  
  
Serenity: No way. It's just your opinion. What you think about yourself. And besides, I'm in love with you because my heart cries for-  
  
Serenity stopped, noticing Bakura blush such a deep red. She too can feel her face burning.  
  
Bakura moved closer to his date and he softly touch her face.  
  
Serenity loved the feeling and she didn't want him to stop.  
  
She couldn't believe how so many wonderful things could happen all in one night. Going on a date with the one she had a major crush on, being at the Bon Appetite! Gardens which is one the most famous places in Domino City, and now this- having Bakura touch her so gently.  
  
Could things get any better?  
  
Oh Serenity was lucky today!  
  
Bakura's face was so close to Serenity's his lips only a small number of inches away from hers.  
  
Serenity (thinking) This is it! This is it!  
  
Their lips were brushing each other's and Bakura wrapped his arms around Serenity.  
  
Serenity: (thinking) C'mon Bakura! I want more! Kiss me already!  
  
Bakura pulled back a bit and his lips were open. Just as he was about to dive into a passionate kiss, something hard banged the window.  
  
Bakura quickly released Serenity and saw a huge hideous creature on the window, with spit dripping out of its mouth. Its green eyes were filled with hatred. The creature let out a growl and tried to scratch the window apart.  
  
Serenity gasped and quickly realized the creature as-  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz..............."  
  
::RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!! ::  
  
"Huh?! Wha?!"  
  
Joey Wheeler rolled off the couch after the seventh ring of the phone. He finally picked up the phone feeling tired.  
  
Joey: Hello?  
  
Hana: Joey?  
  
Joey: ::quickly brighten up:: Oh hey Hana! Wassup?  
  
Hana: Nothing much. I'm so bored at home. You want to go out to Bon Appetite! Gardens?  
  
Joey: Are you crazy?! That place is mad expensive!  
  
Hana: ::laughing and teasing Joey:: Sorry Joey! I forgot how you're so cheap!  
  
Joey: ::in a challenging yet teasing tone:: Hey! I'm just as rich as you are! I can buy you ten burgers at Wally's fast food restaurant. Besides, to me that place is expensive but of course I have the money.  
  
Hana: ::rolling her eyes:: You mean off the dollar menu right?  
  
Joey: Heeeey! I always have to pay when we go out to eat! None of the other guys have money to spare!  
  
Hana: Oh you mean with my money! Besides, Bakura has money. He's taking your sister out to Bon Appetite! Gardens. I wonder if she's having a great time.  
  
Joey: She's not.  
  
Hana ::gasps:: Joey you idiot!  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Hana: You're spying on your sister?! How could you?!  
  
Joey: What?! No! She's upstairs. Probably sleeping.  
  
Hana: You convince her not to go?!  
  
Joey: No! She isn't on her date with Bakura.  
  
Hana: Oh ok. What?! You're cheating on me?!  
  
Joey: Yes! I mean no! Gosh you have me all confused here. No, I am not cheating on you Hana. You know I love you. You're my princess, my queen, my-  
  
Hana: Mhm. Go on.  
  
Joey: Hey!  
  
Hana: Hahaaaahhaha. Oh gosh I love doing that. Hey wait a minute.... You didn't let Serenity go on her date with Bakura?!  
  
Joey: Yeah. I hate stopping her but-  
  
Hana: Are you out of your mind?!  
  
Joey: What?! No, I made the right decision!  
  
Hana: Is breaking your little sister's heart a right decision?! Oh Joey you know how much Serenity wanted to go out on a date with Bakura! And you ruined that chance!  
  
Joey: No, Bakura can end up breaking her heart. He probably doesn't even like her!  
  
Hana: Oh Joey Bakura asked me about the date!  
  
Joey: ::gasp:: So you gave him the idea to ask my sister out on a date?  
  
Hana: No! He asked me if he should ask her out or not. I said he should. Oh Joey I knew you were a horrible dancer, advisor, singer, liar, and a whole lot of other things but I never knew you were a horrible-  
  
Joey: I am NOT a horrible brother! Serenity is probably thankful 'cause I'm a CARING brother.  
  
But Joey could still hear his sister's shouts echoing in his mind.  
  
YOU'RE THE WORST BROTHER EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey sighed.  
  
Joey: You know what Hana? I think I made the wrong decision. I should have let her go. I-I think I need to apologize.  
  
Hana: Well don't stay here doing nothing about it. Go on and say sorry to her already. Anyways, why didn't you want her to go in the first place?  
  
Joey then described to Hana about the clothes Serenity bought and Hana was a bit stunned.  
  
Hana: Wow. Now that's too much. Or in other words, too little. Not even I will wear something like that. Well not on a date anyways.  
  
Joey: What is that suppose to mean? ::referring to the last part::  
  
Hana: Uhh. Nothing. Anyways are you going to let me in or not?  
  
Joey: Huh?  
  
Joey hung up the phone and made his way to the front door. When he opened it, he saw Hana with her cell phone.  
  
Joey: How did you get here so fast?  
  
Hana: I drove over here and at the same time I was talking to you on my cell. Anyways, let's go upstairs and check on Serenity.  
  
Joey: K.  
  
Joey led Hana up the stairs to his little sister's room. When he tried to open the door, it wouldn't budge one bit.  
  
Joey: Strange.  
  
Hana: What?  
  
Joey: The door is locked.  
  
Hana: She must be really ma- I mean tired.  
  
Joey knocked on the door several times only having silence answer.  
  
Joey: Serenity? Are ya in there?  
  
Hana: Joey, she's probably sleeping.  
  
But Hana noticed Joey's knocks became even louder almost as if forcing the door open.  
  
And he was trying to force the door open.  
  
Hana: Joey-! Stop!  
  
But Joey had fear and panic clearly in his eyes. His knocks became even fiercer but the door didn't move at all.  
  
Joey: Serenity?! Serenity?! Serenittttttttttttttttyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hana: Joey! Please stop it!  
  
Joey moved back and just when Hana thought he was going to give up, he charged at the door which such force, it fell right off.  
  
Hana gasped seeing the door fall right down.  
  
Joey charged into the room and grabbed the pillows and blankets off of Serenity's bed. He started getting more angrier and knocked down everything he can get his hands on hoping he will find Serenity. He even pulled out all her drawers hoping to find her there!  
  
Hana: Stop it Joey! You can't even see in here! It's too dark!  
  
Hana was about to switch the light on but immediately stopped when Joey shouted even angrier.  
  
The moonlight clearly revealed the note he held in his hand, which he found on his little sister's bed. The note read: YOU KNOW YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM GETTING TO MY LOVE!  
  
Joey: H-he k-kidnapped-d her-r.....  
  
Hana: Joey....  
  
Joey: Bakura kidnapped Serenity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hana: What?! Joey I think-  
  
Joey: How can he?! I'm going to report him to the police! And he's dead I tell ya! He's going to be DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey continued on with his shouts pounding his fists on the wall. But Hana knew better. She didn't believe Bakura kidnapped her boyfriend's sister. Just by seeing the wet towel on the floor, the wet footprints, Serenity's pajamas neatly folded on her desk, the window open, and Joey not knowing Serenity was out, Hana knew right away that Bakura didn't kidnapped Serenity. She sneaked out of the house!  
  
Serenity must have took a shower and left her towel on the floor and if she was sleeping, she wouldn't have time to fold her PJ'S. But did Serenity really snuck out through the window?  
  
Joey: I'm going to the Bon Appetite! Gardens! That's probably where he's keeping her hostage!  
  
Hana: But Joey-  
  
But Joey was already halfway down the stairs.  
  
Hana sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Hana: (thinking) I sure hope you know what you're doing Serenity. 'Cause I have a feeling your date is not going to have a happy ending.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Bakura: What is that?!  
  
The creature continued on pounding on the glass its spit dripping out in big blobs out of its mouth.  
  
Serenity can feel her face go red of how angry she was. She finally felt like she was going to explode as she screamed: "DUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The window smashed into tiny sharp shards and in came Duke. He started breathing heavily and had a huge knife in his hands.  
  
Duke: Uha!  
  
Duke then started chasing Bakura with the weapon.  
  
Serenity: Duke you idiot! Stop it!  
  
Duke: Uhah! Bakura I got you now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Hey Duke! Stop!  
  
Serenity: I HATE YOU DUKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity jumped and threw herself on Duke.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Téa: Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Mhm.  
  
Téa: What are you thinking about?  
  
Yugi: Her sunlight hair.  
  
Téa: ::sigh:: Yugi? You're really in love with Serenity aren't you?  
  
Yugi: Yep. She's the only girl that's important in my life.  
  
Téa: Y-yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yes Téa?  
  
Téa: You wanna go out to Bon Appetite! Gardens?  
  
Yugi: No way Téa! I don't have the kind of money to go there!  
  
Téa: But you will give up all the money in the world just to take Serenity there right?  
  
Yugi: Yep!  
  
Téa: ::sigh:: Thought so.  
  
Téa and Yugi were driving in Yugi's car driving from a movie. Téa insisted on watching the cinema but Yugi wanted to ask Serenity instead. This got Téa even sadder. She was in love with Yugi and this is how he treats her. He never shuts up on how much he admires Serenity and how he dreams that one-day, she may be his. Téa sighed again and got an idea.  
  
Téa: Yugi?  
  
Yugi: Yeah.  
  
Téa: Could we at least get a salad there?  
  
Yugi: Téa I told you already I-  
  
Téa: Yugi do you really love me?  
  
Yugi: As a friend only. Why are you asking anyways?  
  
Téa: Uh n-no reason.  
  
Yugi: Hey you think Serenity is home?  
  
Téa: No, I think she's at Bon Appetite! Gardens with Bakura.  
  
Téa quickly regretted for saying that.  
  
Yugi: ::smiling:: Great! Let's go then.  
  
Téa (thinking): When will he understand......?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Serenity: Die you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duke: Queen Serenity!!!!!!!!! I love you too!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: You idiot, you ruin everything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duke: Oh yes I make things happier for you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: No you don't!  
  
Bakura tried to pull Serenity off of Duke but the only things on her mind was to "kill" Duke.  
  
Duke: Oh Bakura, don't be jealous because she's on me!!  
  
Serenity screamed and finally let go of Duke. She slapped him as she screamed, "You pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Burn in hell!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Duke: So when's our honeymoon?  
  
Serenity: Die!!!!!!  
  
Bakura had to pull back Serenity before she actually committed murder.  
  
Just then, walking towards them was no other than-  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Uhah! So there's where she lives!"  
  
The blue-eyed teen jumped off his helicopter and landed with a painful thud onto a tree branch.  
  
He howled of pain but shook it off. He hanged on the branch and tried swinging to the house window. Since he couldn't reach it, he thought of it for a while and came with the conclusion that-  
  
Blue-eyed teen: I can fly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With that he jumped and ended up falling into a thorn bush.  
  
Blue-eyed teen: Oooooooooooooooooooowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He then thought about it again and thought he came up with the most brilliant idea on Earth.  
  
He climbed the tree again this time, with his trench coat.  
  
Blue-eyed teen: Ahah! This time I got my magical cape!  
  
He let out a Tarzan yell and once again tried to "fly" to his crush's window.  
  
To his surprise, he made it in through the window into the bedroom.  
  
The built-in communicator in his trench coat started making strange static noises and the voice of one his workers went on.  
  
Worker: Mr. Kaiba, you could have just dropped through the window from the helicopter rope ladder.  
  
Seto Kaiba: Nonsense. My magical cape helped me to fly to the room!  
  
Worker: Uh yes uh you're right Mr. Kaiba but the window was already open. So it still could have been easier if you just came by with the helicopter.  
  
Seto Kaiba: Nu-uh! It was my magical powers that made the window open up. Now leave me alone or else you will be ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii iiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Worker: Please accept my apologies, Mr. Kaiba. I will leave you to your work now.  
  
Kaiba: Next time it's SUPER Kaiba!!!!!  
  
Worker: Yes sir, sorry sir!  
  
Kaiba heard voices coming by so he hid into the closet.  
  
"I'm going to the Bon Appetite! Gardens! That's probably where he's keeping her hostage!"  
  
"But Joey-"  
  
The voices- who Kaiba identified as Joey and Hana- were gone and the room was once again quiet.  
  
Seto quietly tiptoed out of the closet and had a glare on his face.  
  
Seto (thinking): So Bakura kidnapped my bride-to-be eh. Well we'll see about that.  
  
He pressed the communicator and barked, "Send in my goat!"  
  
Worker: But Mr. K- I mean Super Kaiba. You don't have a goat.  
  
Kaiba: I want my goat NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Worker: Yes sir!  
  
In a matter of minutes, a big, fat goat came through the window.  
  
Kaiba rode the goat out the window and onto the street.  
  
Kaiba: Giddy-up horsy! Let's go get my lovely Cowgirl Serenity!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Marik: Ishizu, can I pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeee borrow your Millennium Necklace? Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeeeeeeeeeeee???????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!  
  
Ishizu: No, and you better not use it while I'm out. Okay?  
  
Marik: Yeah yeah sure.  
  
Ishizu applied red lipstick on and at the same time talked to Marik how he should not use the Millennium Necklace to look into the future. She was going to the store and knew Marik won't listen to her like usual.  
  
Ishizu: Marik, please do me this one favor and behave while I'm out. I don't want the next-door neighbors to complain again about seeing you run into their backyard pretending to be some "dangerous" teen out to murder any girl who's name is Serenity because they're "posing" as Joey's sister or in other words, your crush.  
  
Marik: Hahahahha. Oh God, I love it when they believe me! Anyway, how more stupid can they be? Do they actually think I will go out and kill a couple of teens just because they're not my crush and their name is Serenity?  
  
Ishizu ::hands on hips::: You do remember Bunnie Starlene right?  
  
Marik: Oh you mean that little five-year-old brat who's in love with rabbits? Yeah I remember her.  
  
Ishizu: Don't you ever wonder why she wanted everybody to call her Bunnie and not by her real name?  
  
Marik: Uh 'cause she's obsessed with Bunnies? Jeez that's a no-brainer.  
  
Ishizu: No....  
  
Marik: Oh. Then why?  
  
Ishizu: 'Cause her real name was Serenity and you spray-painted "YOU WILL DIE TRYING TO PRETEND TO BE MY LOVE SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" all over her bedroom walls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Hahhahahahahahha. Yeah I sure do remember that.  
  
Ishizu: Luckily, her parents were on a business trip and her grandmother painted over it and, thanks to her memory loss, she forgot to tell Bunnie's parents. If they knew about what you did, they would have sued you for sure!!!  
  
Marik: But they didn't.  
  
Ishizu: ::sigh:: I have to be going now. Please-  
  
Marik: Behave. I know, I know.  
  
Ishizu knew her brother would start some kind of trouble no matter how hard she told him to be on his best behavior while home alone.  
  
Shaking her head, Marik's sister opened the back door and disappeared into the night.  
  
Marik (thinking): She's so gullible. Now where is that necklace?  
  
Marik went up the stairs and into his sister's room.  
  
When he finally found the item, he placed it around his neck and events of the future flashed before his eyes.  
  
He quickly yanked it off and wore a glare.  
  
Marik: (thinking): So Bakura thinks he can run off with my love eh? Well we'll see about that.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Yugi: Whoa! What's going on in here?  
  
Yugi just came in to the restaurant with Téa and was dumbfounded at what was going on. He was confused about the raged Serenity held back by Bakura and Duke on the floor with the knife in his hands.  
  
Serenity: Oh no! You're sooooooo not here!  
  
Yugi: I sure am here!  
  
Téa: Sorry Serenity! He really wanted to go here and be with you. Even though I don't like it.....  
  
Marik: Ahah!!!!!!!!! You're going to die Bakura!!!!!!  
  
Duke: Hahhahahahah! Looks like everybody is against you, Baka cough I mean Bakura!  
  
Serenity: ::surprise at Marik's sudden appearance:: What??!!!!!!!!!! Oh no!!!!! Oh NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Oh my lovely queen Serenity! Are you all right?  
  
Serenity: No! NO! You CANNOT be here!! Get out!!! GET OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Hahahhahaha!!!!!!! Seeeeeeeee Bakura?????????!!!!!!! Serenity wants you out! So shoot! Get out!  
  
Bakura: She's talking about you, idiot!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: Stop it! Stop IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity couldn't take it anymore. She felt like she would explode and will go insane. Insane! She thought her mind would collapse into rubble of frenzy thoughts.  
  
Serenity ::thinking::: I'm going crazy!!!!!!! Please this ends now!!!!!!!! Please?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But things got far more badly as- "Hey!!!!!!!! What's going on in here?!!!!!!!"- entered the room.  
  
Serenity: Oh no! Not you!!!!!  
  
But it was true. Tristan Taylor marched to the big scene wearing a glare.  
  
Tristan: What are you guys doing trying to take Serenity away from me??????????!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: HEY!!!!!!!!!! I am NOT YOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: ::embraces Serenity:: Serenity, I'm so sorry they're bothering you. There, there.  
  
Tristan pushed Serenity's head under his arm and started petting her like if she was some kind of pet.  
  
Tristan: There, there my baby girl. Once I kill 'em all we can finally get marry and have about ten or twenty kids and-  
  
Serenity: NO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity quickly pushed away from Tristan and screamed.  
  
Serenity: WHO TOLD YOU I WAS GOING TO BE HERE????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: My cousin, of course.  
  
Serenity: HANA TOLD YOU???????????????????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Well-  
  
Bakura: Guys, calm down. Please! Let's talk about this over a salad or something. Things are getting even worse if we keep arguing. C'mon we should really stop fighting and-  
  
Blue-eyed teen: Dododoodododoooooo!!!!!!!! Super Kaiba here to save his lovely bride oh um bride-to-be!!  
  
Serenity: Bride-to-be?! What are you talking about?! Hey wait a minute- KAIBA!!!!!!!!! You idiot what are you doing HERE???????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: To save you hunny-bunny!  
  
Tristan: Get out of here Super Geek!  
  
Marik: You're a dork Kaiba! Even if you weren't wearing that ugly trench coat you're still one stupid "CEO" like you call yourself.  
  
Kaiba: Hey! Don't you dare mess with my cape! You mess with the cape you mess with me!  
  
Serenity: Omigod, Kaiba is that a goat you're riding on?!  
  
Kaiba: Yes my sweet Serenity. This all-so-powerful goat will be our ride from the wedding.  
  
Serenity: We're not getting married Kaiba and you know that!  
  
Kaiba: ::gasp:: What did these mind-controlling freaks did to you? They made you forget about our wedding didn't they! Well don't worry my lovely queen 'cause you will be back to normal to once I kick these villains' butts!  
  
Marik: ::snorts:: The only freaks here are you and the ones that are trying to take Serenity away from me! I, on the other hand, am the only one here who can control your mind with my powerful Milleniuem Rod!  
  
Kaiba: Oh you mean that golden stick of yours?  
  
Marik: It is NOT a golden stick! It's my powerful Millennium Rod!  
  
Kaiba: Powerful? Ha that thing is probably battery-operated! Just admit it's a weak stick.  
  
Marik: IT IS POWERFUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Is not!  
  
Marik: Is too!  
  
Kaiba: Is not!!  
  
Marik: Is too!  
  
Kaiba: Is NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT, NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Is TOO, TOO, TOO, TOO, TOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba: Is not!  
  
Marik: Is too!  
  
Kaiba: Is TOO!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: Is n-  
  
Serenity: OKAY, OKAY WE GET THE POINT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Hahhahahahahahahahhaha!!!!!!!!!!!! You see guys? Serenity wants ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Nun-uh! She wants me!  
  
Tristan: Yeah right! Why would she want to go out with a shrimp like you?! Besides she wants MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: No she doesn't want you! She wants me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tristan: Nu-uh!  
  
Yugi: Yu-hu!  
  
Tristan: Nu-uh!  
  
Yugi: Yu-hu!  
  
Tristan: Nu-  
  
Serenity: SHUT UP!!!!!!! CAN'T YOU GUYS SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kaiba, Marik, Duke, Tristan, Yugi: WE LOVE YOU SERENITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity: STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Guys, guys! Let's talk. Like-  
  
Serenity: Yes, yes! Let's talk! Like how the heck you guys know I was going to be here!  
  
Kaiba: I climbed up a tree and snuck in your house by going through a window. I heard the dog and his girlfriend talking about how you guys may be here.  
  
Serenity: You broke into my house?!  
  
Marik: Ha! Not even I did something stupid like that!  
  
Serenity: Then what did you did?!  
  
Marik: Seek into the future with my sister's item.  
  
Serenity: So you stuck your nose in my business?!  
  
Yugi: Téa told me! So it isn't my fault I'm here!! I knew these baboons would bother you so I came to check up on you. Besides, I'm your number one!  
  
Serenity: You told him?! ::yelling at Téa::  
  
Téa: No! It slipped out! I'm sorry this had to happen!  
  
Serenity: Oh I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Tristan: Well the girls told us! Téa told Yugi just like Hana told me!  
  
Serenity: She told you?!  
  
Tristan: Well um actually no. I kinda listened in you guys' phones conversations.  
  
Serenity: You little-  
  
Duke: HahahahahahhahahhahahaHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! All I did was sneak into your room.  
  
Serenity: So you also broke into my house!!!!!!  
  
Duke: I didn't break in, my darling! The window was easy to open from the outside. I heard you and Bakura talking while I hid in your room. And from there I followed you! It took a while but now I'm here!  
  
Serenity: No, no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::pointing at Marik, Kaiba, Duke, Tristan, and Yugi:: I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I HATE YOU, I H-  
  
Serenity!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serenity gasped. She knew that voice. She knew who it belonged to. She knew she was in major trouble.  
  
Serenity: Joey.................  
  
The blond approached his now-fearful sister with an angry expression followed by a concern Hana.  
  
Joey: I'll talk to you later, Serenity. First, I'm going to beat up Bakura.  
  
Serenity: What?!  
  
But Joey ignored his sister and threw himself on top of Bakura.  
  
Before anybody knew it, Bakura and Joey were fighting.  
  
Serenity: No! Stop! Please! Joey, don't hurt him!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: He kidnapped you! Why shouldn't I beat him up?!  
  
Serenity: What?! No! Joey, I snuck out of the house. He didn't kidnap me!  
  
Marik, Kaiba, Yugi, Duke, and Tristan: Kidnap?  
  
The five boys glanced around at each other and wore mischievous expressions.  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Joey quickly got up and stopped fighting with Bakura.  
  
Joey: Y-you sneaked out of the house?  
  
Hana: You see, Joey? Bakura didn't kidnap your sister.  
  
Joey: But why?  
  
Serenity: 'Cause you wouldn't let me go on my date with Bakura!  
  
Joey: ::mad:: And you shouldn't!  
  
Serenity: Joey I-  
  
"Bravo! Bravo!  
  
The teens stopped and soon noticed a huge crowd surrounded them.  
  
Man from crowd: What a great performance!  
  
Woman from crowd: ::screaming:: I don't think they're acting! That dice monster has a knife!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duke: Who you calling dice monster?!  
  
Woman #2 from crowd: Someone, call the police!!!!!!!!!  
  
Police: Okay, okay, break it up here. What's going on?  
  
Serenity cried.  
  
Serenity: ::screaming at Marik, Kaiba, Yugi, Duke, Tristan, and Joey:: I HATE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: Serenity no!  
  
But before anybody could stop her, Serenity left the restaurant sobbing.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Whew! Finally! Lolz. Now here's my sister. Till then peace!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Archery  
  
Yippee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally finished chapter 3!!!!! Sorry for taking so long to update but I've been awfully busy. So what you think? Is it corny or is it the best? Lol. Now I'm really tired. Oh lemme name some things you might be confused about. Like Duke having a knife? Well that's supposed to be humorous. It's not like I expect you to be laughing wildly at it but the part about Duke having a knife is not meant to be some horror scene. If there is anything else you're confuse about, just ask! It will be a while till my next chapter but I'll try to update soon. Well I'm outtie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Archery's sister 


End file.
